BitcoinDark Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. This is a collaborative community website about BitcoinDark that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Help much appreciated, don't be shy! Some pages (like this one) are protected and can not be edited by anonymous or standard users. Please use the "Talk" button at the top to request changes or modification rights. 'What is BTCD?' The information below is taken from https://bitcointalk.org/index.php?topic=684090.0 (Updated: Aug 29th 2014) BitcoinDark is a community driven project which aims to fulfill the original ideals of crypto-currency: Decentralization, Openness, and Anonymity. In line with the original idea of Bitcoin, the aim is to create a decentralized currency and payment system, however the evolution of BitcoinDark will be much more than that and will support direct P2P trading, asset exchange, private sports betting and much more! Community assistance, suggestions and development is encouraged and welcome, let's make a coin worth creating for us all. Development of features are now well underway( https://github.com/jl777/libjl777) by the core BTCD developer jl777 (James) and will include the following: ' '*Teleport Technology ''' *BTCD Core included NXT features (MGW, Asset Exchange, InstantDEX, Privatebet) *Collaborative Cryptocurrency Supernetwork *Turing Complete Scripting in C *Dividends in BTC for BTCD Holders *Anonymous BTCD Debit Cards for Fiat Withdrawal' '''Website:' http://www.bitcoindark.org IRC Chatroom: https://kiwiirc.com/client/irc.freenode.net/bitcoindark Twitter: https://twitter.com/BitcoinDark Reddit: http://www.reddit.com/r/bitcoindark/ Teleport Technology Anonymous teleporting of funds occurs off the blockchain but is verified using the blockchain - utilizing the benefits of a public record without leaking any personal information. BitcoinDark uses an implementation of the Teleport idea to enable trustless private transactions; teleport transmits funds via telepods by transporters. All information needed to spend funds is included in the telepod and sent via the encrypted network to the destination - the telepods are then cloned and passed around to ensure that commerce can be conducted in private. The above is made possible because all BTCD nodes automatically become a privacyServer: the optimal decentralized solution to the problem of information leakage. The privacyServer sends the encrypted data to the destination - bouncing between jump servers making it impossible to track. This unique system makes BTCD a secure option for private and corporate use. **Teleport has received attention from Ivy league Mathematics Professor (mthcl) who wrote the math behind the NXT paper http://www.docdroid.net/ecmz/forging0-5-2.pdf.html Quote from mthcl: "OK, now I understand. Then the privacy level really increases together with the size of the telepod economy..." For Technical Aspects of Teleport Please Read the Darkpaper: http://www.flipgorilla.com/p/23023990364728535/show#/23023990364728535/0 BTCD Core included NXT Features Planned NXT features will be implemented into the core of BTCD. BTCD will be an entire platform, and act as a cryptocurrency supernetwork and the following NXT features will be integrated: MultiGateway Multigateway (MGW) is a third party service developed on top of the NXT network that allows you to move cryptocurrencies in and out of the NXT Asset Exchange,the peer-to-peer exchange that offers decentralized trading with no trading fees. Asset Exchange Asset Exchange is a decentralized marketplace. It is where any any asset, digital or physical, can be traded peer to peer without the need for a centralized third party. The Asset Exchange concept is often generally referred to as Coloured Coins in the cryptocurrency world. InstantDEX The goal of InstantDEX is to provide a fully decentralized peer-to-peer realtime trustless trading environment. InstantDEX will allow for trading of any NXT asset, BTCD, bitcoind-crypto against each other. Privatebet Privatebet will allow people to make bets directly with each other in a decentralized way. It will let people create their own personal bet with a designated arbiter in addition to automatically supporting a range of standard events with betting interest, like sports betting. Privatebet will only accept crypto and no personal information will be required from its customers. In addition, when combined with BTCD Teleport Privacy Tech, personal bets and transactions will remain completely private. Collaborative Cryptocurrency Supernetwork If Ethereum has been labeled the destroyer of Bitcoin and Altcoins, then Bitcoindark will be labeled as the savior. The BTCD team is building the infrastructure to support other coins. This isn't vaporware or empty promises, anyone can check the code for themselves and see that progress is being made daily. The network will give coin developers access to all of BitcoinDark's cutting edge tools such as the being able to trade on decentralized exchange InstantDEX, run tradebots for their coin, auto convert bridges to get their coin accepted anywhere BTC is accepted, and earn dividends from InstantDEX. Turing Complete Scripting in C BitcoinDark is a cryptocurrency with a Turing complete scripting that has the largest base of developers. As the tradebot is coded in C, millions of programmers know the tradebot language and can easily utilize this tool. Consequently, this allows cryptocurrency developers and enthusiasts to write node specific tradebots, encrypted communications, access to website APIs and any coin's RPC interface. Dividends in BTC for BTCD Holders BitcoinDark will be the first cryptocurrency to pay regular dividends in a form other than itself, in a game-changing new development that will shift the way investors view different currencies. A percentage of revenues generated from InstantDEX and Teleport fees will be paid to BTCD holders. Payments can be made in any currency or asset, to the associated address in the BTCD wallet’s built-in asset exchange. BitcoinDark is the only cryptocurrency that will reward holders with income denominated in Bitcoin. Anonymous BTCD Debit Cards for Fiat Withdrawal Crypto ⇒ Cash! An Anon Card is similar to a traditional pre-paid debit MasterCard but will allow BitcoinDark users the ability to anonymously transfer BTCD to fiat. Anon cards will enable users to bridge the divide between Crypto and the Traditional Banking system. What this means is that you will be able to load your Anon card with BTCD and convert to fiat to make purchases or withdrawals. However, Anon cards allow users to keep personal information private. Traditional debit cards are directly linked to users through personal information that is required in order to receive them, but with Anon Cards, no personal information is required to receive a card so your personal information will remain private, and your use of the card anonymous. Specifications - Proof of Work Algorithm: SHA-256 - Total Number of Coins: 1.6 million PoW / 22 million total - PoW Block Reward: 80 BTCD - PoW Blocks: 20,160 - Total PoW Coins: 1.6 million - PoW Target Blocktime: 1 minute - RPC Port: 14632 - Port: 14631 - Time to Maturity: 110 Confirmations - Proof of Stake Reward: 5% per year - Minimum Coin Stake Age: 8 hours Source Code https://github.com/laowais/bitcoindark BitcoinDark.conf content rpcuser=user rpcpassword=pass rpcport=14632 port=14631 daemon=1 gen=1 server=1 addnode=107.170.59.196 addnode=146.185.188.6 addnode=74.91.20.250:39997 addnode=54.85.50.15:50288 addnode=107.170.148.50:14631 addnode=65.129.66.246:57762 addnode=31.220.4.41 addnode=98.226.66.65 addnode=193.219.117.63 addnode=62.210.141.204 addnode=128.199.172.165 addnode=192.99.143.114 addnode=178.20.169.208 addnode=195.34.100.2:42038 addnode=5.101.107.239:60056 Wallets Windows: https://mega.co.nz/#!F1cDWKiC!vikbHQXIG4NEXUwiK00-Nx3LpARC5QikYpSunUJH-HQ Mac OSX: https://mega.co.nz/#!p4dUiR7Z!SEsbCGP4JVYGdZmavdj7uKYfmnUI5RX7k8izrnMS8ek Exchanges https://www.bittrex.com https://www.atomic-trade.com www.cryptsy.com https://poloniex.com/exchange/btc_btcd Multipools www.bitcoindark.ca Faucets http://cryptoarrow.com/faucets/bitcoindark/index.php faucet.securepayment.cc/btcd Block Explorer BTCD Simple Information Server http://107.170.44.31 Block Explorer: http://cryptobe.com/chain/BitcoinDark H2oco.in/block/index.php http://btcd.explorer.ssdpool.com:9050 Info, News, Price and mining stats http://www.satoshis.guru/home/coin-news/bitcoindark/ More Coin Images (for community use) http://s46.photobucket.com/user/bitcoindark1/library/?sort=3&page=1 Dice games http://altcoinix.com/game/BTCD/ Clouddice.net/bitcoindark Paper, Rock, Scissors http://cryptoarrow.com/games/bitcoindark/index.php Doge of Wallstreet http://btcd.dogeofwallstreet.com/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse